1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing method and a storage medium storing a computer program. More specifically, the present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing method and a storage medium storing a computer program that have video phone functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some telephones have a function to display an image of a recipient party on a screen (a video phone function), based on information from the recipient party. Such telephones mutually use a compact imaging device to take video of a calling party and the video is transmitted along with audio of the calling party to the recipient party, thus achieving video phone functions.
Some of these telephones are provided with an address book function that stores information, such as a name, a telephone number and an electronic mail address etc. in correspondence with each other (address book information). Furthermore, recently, by registering and storing images in individual address book information, it is now possible to display images as address book information. A user using a telephone with video phone functions can place a telephone call to a recipient party from an address book by checking information registered in the address book.